The Unexpected
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: All big boys have secrets. How about our four favorite ones? -pointless humor-
1. I Scream for Ice Cream

**Just some pointless humor. Read it to the end and it'll make your day. :D**

-------

This was his secret. His deep dark, scary secret.

The brown- haired boy grinned a little, feeling like a little boy.

No one would know. No one _could_ ever know. It was just...embarrassing. But he enjoyed it. A shameful pleasure.

He'd never live it down. Ever.

He was the leader. Oh fearless one. And what he was currently doing was completely against everything he stood for.

But it was so...relaxing. A good way to let it all out. Just to relax. Away from everything. Sarah, the boys, and his drunk mother.

The boy closed his eyes and grinned a little, enjoying the feeling. He was on some type of high.

He decided to try something new. Something fresh. No matter how freaky it would sound.

He stopped with the pleasurable activity to go change clothes. They'd gotten sweaty in the process anyway.

He swapped clothing, feeling a little restricted, but decided it was okay. He needed practice anyway.

He immediately changed the song that was currently playing. It went to a smooth slow song. He sighed contently.

His hands continued their motion. He kept going, spreading his feet wide.

No one was allowed to see. He wanted to make sure of it.

This was his guilty pleasure. Something he enjoyed. And that no one was to find out about. Especially Reid.

He continued his actions.

-----

Tyler and Reid were currently getting ice cream because the blonde wouldn't shut up about it.

The ice cream shop was in a deserted part of town so Tyler was a little eeked. Why'd they have to come here? Dammit.

The blonde was so spolied. He always got his way. And Ty always went along with it.

Plus he was hungry.

But this area was scary.

And it was getting dark. The boy flinched as he drove his Hummer into an empty parking lot and stopped at the ice cream shop.

Both boys got out and quickened their pace to the shop.

This was too damn far to go for ice cream. It was freakin frozen milk.

Both boys ordered and decided to take a walk around the area. Tyler wasn't letting Reid the slob eat in his car. No way.

So they made their way around, chatting it up about random crap. And then Reid stopped. In front of many glass windows.

Tyler kept walking, unaware of the boy stopping to gape at what he saw inside. The brunette finally had the epiphany and yelled for the blonde to hurry up. He wouldn't listen.

The boy got annoyed but a little curious by what had caught the blonde's attention. He jogged over to what he was staring at.

His mouth fell open. No words were coming out. What the fuck was this?

Beside him, the blonde was lauging so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes and he was on the verge of falling over.

"May--Maybe," Breath. Laugh. "We should come here..." Chuckle. "More often." The blonde giggled out.

Tyler had no answer. He stared dumbly.

This was WEIRD. Beyond words.

But the confused boy finally voiced the question. "Why the hell is Caleb wearing a tutu?"

No reply came from Reid as he continued laughing, turning a little blue.

No answer was given as both boys continued gazing at the Caleb that was wearing pink and currently twirling around to the song, My Humps.

He would never live this one down. Never.

-------

**Lol. So how was it? Not my best. But I personally needed a laugh. So this is what you get. XD**


	2. A trip to the Bathroom

-------

Tyler and Reid weren't sure what to expect. When they woke up the next morning they sure as hell didn't remember what had happened all that clearly.

Maybe it was the ice-cream. Or maybe it was too goofy to accept.

Whatever the reason, neither boy said anything as they woke up. Reid yawned and sprawled across his bed, stretching his long limbs out.

Tyler rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

Both boys blinked. Tyler spoke first.

"Did that...?" He pondered, leaving the question unsaid. Reid stared at him.

"I don't know man." He got up and reached across the bed to grab his cell phone.

Reid flipped through various phone calls and pictures but none of it was proof.

"Give me your phone." He commanded Tyler. Ty huffed and reached for his Sidekick 3 before Reid could make contact with it. The blonde glared and sent a pillow flying through the air so that it hit Ty straight in the face.

The phone dropped and Tyler's cussing was muffled by the cushion. When he came up, Reid was toying with his expensive phone and Ty's face was red and blotchy. Ice-cream was a bad idea.

"Give that back!" The brunette coughed, waving frantically to the other boy. "You're going to fucking break it Reid." His voice was strained and he felt like puking up mucus. Damn ice-cream.

"Chill the hell out." The confused blonde muttered, twisting the gadget in his hands. "How does this thing work?" He asked, causing the other boy to slap a hand to his forehead.

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"It's MY phone. Dammit." Tyler yelled.

"You're being such a girl about it." Reid paused. "How the hell did you put a password on this thingy?"

For once Tyler was thankful that Reid was such a moron sometimes. He smirked.

The blonde would never figure it out.

Or so he thought.

Next thing he knew Reid was typing in random words.

"How about...Mommy?" ...Reid sighed. "Damn."

"Daddy?" Nope still didn't work. "How about your favorite person in the world?" The blonde looked up, smirking.

"You mean Santa Claus?" Tyler asked, laughing hoarsely. Reid glowered at this best friend and sent a tennis shoe that was on the floor hurling at the brunette.

"Reid Garwin." The blonde typed in.

Tyler smirked. "ACCESS DENIED." The younger boy grinned. "You should have tried Santa Clause."

"Fucker." The blonde mumbled. He finally gave up and hauled it back at the younger kid. Tyler grinned in triumph and typed it in. He scanned quickly, his eyes widening at something.

The blonde gave him a questioning stare and then strode over to look over his friend's shoulder. A video was playing.

A video of Caleb attempting to ballerina dance. Well more like succeeding.

And then a loud guffaw was sounding loudly in the background. Reid.

"So...that answers our question." Reid smirked.

Tyler smugly grinned. "That's great blackmail material."

The blonde smiled bigger. "I never thought of that." DUH. Jeez. He was so bad at being a badass sometimes.

"It's in MY possession." The brunette stated. Reid was getting tired of his 'this is MINE' attitude.

"Not for long." And then the phone went sprawling across the room as both boys wrestled to reach it. Tyler ended up with Reid's toes in his mouth, and Reid ended up with the nasty shoe in his mouth.

Tyler stood up, close to barfing. "Do--" Green face. "You..." ..." Ever fucking wash your feet?!" The younger one asked, now having first hand experience with the blonde's personal hygene.

The blonde didn't answer.

So Tyler got up and rushed to the bathroom, spilling the contents of last night's ice cream into the toilet.

Reid frowned at the nasty sound. "Stop being such a pussy about it. It's only foot mold." That comment was followed by a series of gagging noises and a horrid smell.

Reid was such a GREAT comfort.

Tyler came out of the bathroom with a disgusted look and the blonde shrugged, his way of apologizing.

Tyler was about to explode about the blonde but the sound of an upbeat song cut them off. My Humps sounded faintly from somewhere in the room.

Tyler and Reid looked at each other before falling into another laugh attack, completely forgetting about the previous predicament.

This was definitely an eventful morning.

--------

**Eh? So...how was it? ehhhhh...I'm waiting. Click on the button. Click it. Pwease? AW come on. Do it for poor Tyler with Reid's moldy feet.**


	3. Tree Humping

**No comment really. Just...enjoy, I guess.**

-------

Getting ready for school that morning was a task almost impossible for Reid. The boy was so messy. He'd looked everywhere just to find his toothbrush. 

It was in Ty's pillow case. No one knew _how_ it got there. And quite frankly, Tyler was a little ticked. 

By the time Tyler was out the door and heading to class, Reid was looking for a towel so he could go shower. To say the boy was late to class was an understatement. 

By the time he'd come back from the shower he was still at loss of many articles of clothing. He would've walked out just like that, but he'd gotten in BIG trouble for that freshman year. 

When he finally found a clean pair of boxers-which may or may not even have been his- he started his next task. 

Shoes.

He found the one that had been in his mouth earlier today but couldn't find the one that went with it. 

The poor boy was distraught. His lips were getting huge and pouty and he looked ready to cry. 

Reid Garwin was _**actually**_ looking forward to class today. And he'd be damned if he gave up a chance to laugh in Caleb's face when the older boy didn't even know why he was laughing.

So he did the only rational thing that came to mind. 

Borrowed the neat freak's shoes. Reid rummaged through Tyler's closet and came to find the boy's favorite pair of Converse shoes. Oh, the younger boy would kill Reid if he ever found out.

Reid didn't really care right now.

He grabbed his bag and hurried out. 

He found kids lounging around and came to realize that 3 classes had already passed. And now it was time for 4th. 

How efficient.

The boy whipped past many students but then heard his name being yelled loudly.

He stopped and waited for his best friend. Tyler looked a little stern. 

"Where were you?" 

"Getting ready." The blonde shrugged. 

"Caleb's gonna kill you." At his comment, both boys doubled over in laughter. They would never be able to look at Caleb the same way. Ever again. Passerby's watched strangely.

"Right. I fear the wrath of his pink tutu." Reid commented as the pair continued strolling casually.

They were walking in an isolated part of theschool when Tyler turned, gaping a little. 

Reid was going to ask him what was so funny but apparently he didn't have to.

The blonde smirked as he saw a curly headed brunette with his Ipod on full blast. 

He was dancing. Horribly. _**VERY**_ horribly.

And then he pulled a Caleb. He started grinding into the air. 

This time Tyler guffawed loudly as Aaron Abbott continued his dancing, slowly coming to hump the poor tree. 

Reid shuddered. "No wonder he never dances at Nicky's."

Tyler was turning an unknown blue color. Reid slapped him to get him to calm down. 

They were both silent and then...

"ROCK YOUR BODDDDDYYY. Yaaaaa..." The curly haired boy they'd been watching slurred loudly. 

_That_ set the two off again and this time both turned a shade of purple or blue. 

Their innocent giggling could be heard as they rounded the corner to get to class. 

Tyler followed Reid into the classroom, but not before making one final comment. 

He nudged Reid a little. "I think we've both been emotionally scarred from these events." 

Reid nodded. Both boys were still giggling like drunk sluts.

The whole class was spent as kids tried to contemplate the meaning of the two boys' laughter. Clearly they needed therapy. 

With one final chuckle both collapsed, almost onto each other. 

Everyone stared weirdly. 

And then Kira spoke out. "Has anyone seen Aaron?" 

The two boys got set off like dynamite. Again. 

Let's just say that both Sons of Ipswich lost **_MANY _**calories that day because of nonstop laughter.

And it didn'thelp when they got to swim practice only to see Caleb with his itty bitty shorts on that looked much like his pink dance outfit.

----------

**Ehhhh. Not my favorito chapter. But oh well. I was feeling a little dark today. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
